For your entertainment
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Era solo el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos... fueron todos a una disco, y el conoció al rubio mas sexy y pervertido del mundo... SONGFIC
1. For Your Entertainment

WOW! Volví! Y señoras y señores... cof cof o debería decir fangirls y fanboys... este es el fic ganador de mayoría de votos! Holic espera que les agrade mucho muy! Y agradecimientos a la gente amorosa que votó! Los amo! Y recuerden que no porque hayan votado más a este, voy a dejar a los demás solos tristes y abandonados, NO SEÑOR! Los postearé tarde o temprano! XD

Advertencias: YAOI y LEMON, sexo desenfrenado, tortuoso y 150% explícito escrito por su servidora! Si no te gusta *Holic agresiva* ¿Para que diablos entras en esta página?... cof cof... digo *Holic amable* no lo leas :3

Disclaimer: Death Note y Matt y Mello no me pertenecen por desgracia, pero fics como este me dan el valor de robárselos a sus creadores, hacer un Ova completo y secuestrar cosplayers para tener un live action en vivo y en directo!

Como lo notarán, utilicé una canción de mi amadísimo Adam Lambert, 'For your entretainment' y espero que la escuchen y la bajen ya que creo que le va muy bien al fic!

Todo esta dicho, hecho y escrito aquí, así que LEAN Y COMENTEN!

**For your entertainment**

Anochecía lentamente... Matt sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de salir con algunos amigos de la universidad a divertirse. Si a meterse en medio de una sarta de gente extraña le llamaban diversión.

Esa tarde lo habían decidido, era el cumpleaños de Wyat, un viernes en la noche y viajarían a Los Ángeles por el fin de semana... lo único que cruzó por sus mentes de diecinueve años fue _club_, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidieron tener una loca y desenfrenada fiesta de tres días en la cuidad que nunca duerme. Sin duda dicha fiesta involucraría baile, alcohol y por qué no... sexo.

Matt junto a sus amigos L, Light, Near, Linda, Misa y claro Wyat se quedarían en la mansión de L, desde allí se dirigirían al primer club que se cruzara por su camino a emborracharse y pasarla bien.

Luego del exhaustivo viaje que habían hecho, todos descendieron de la mini-van con expresión cansada y aturdida, pero ni bien Watari, el mayor domo de L, les enseñó el camino hacia el yacuzi, todos recuperaron mágicamente la vitalidad que los había invadido en cuestión de segundos.

Eran las nueve treinta de la noche aún, pero ya todos se encontraban listos para irse al centro de la cuidad. Light vestía unos jeans clásicos y costosos de color blanco con una camisa _urban-style_ negra y John Foos del mismo color de la camisa; L llevaba sus usuales jeans azules pero esta vez una camiseta sin mangas blancas y tenis blancos con detalles azules; Near era blanco como siempre (LOL); Linda traía short jeans, John Foos negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y un top negro que apenas la cubría, mientras su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una alta cola de caballo; Misa estaba vestida de Gothic Lolita otra vez con su corsé negro ajustado y su corta falda estilo princesa, largas botas negras de cuero y su maquillaje y peinado usual; Wyat sólo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas roja con un estampado de Papa Roach un jean negro algo grande y tenis con extrañas combinaciones de rojo y negro. Luego estaba Matt... él se había tardado más que cualquiera de ellos, y no era por que le importara verse bien... simplemente no hallaba su ropa, llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas blanca con rayas negras, jeans grises y ajustados, botas negras de combate estilo Cloud de Final Fantasy, muñequeras negras y rojas y sus inseparables googles naranjas.

Todos subieron a la van nuevamente listos para una noche de completo descontrol e irresponsabilidad. Ese fin de semana no les importaba dónde dormirían (o en todo caso con quien), qué consumirían, a qué club irían ni mucho menos si volvían a verse por el resto de aquellos días. Lo único que debían tener en cuenta era volver a la mansión de L el domingo para volver a la universidad.

- ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar?- preguntó L posicionando su pulgar en medio de sus labios con su característica excentricidad.

- Conozco un buen lugar... más bien oí de el, se llama Crazily Mad...- respondió Light doblando hacia la derecha con un giro del volante por una avenida no muy transitada.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que es?- musitó Near monótonamente.

- ¿Acaso importa?- dijo Matt despegando sus ojos de la PSP que traía entre manos y subiendo sus googles hacia su frente.

- ¡Matt está en lo cierto! Estoy segura de que mi Light nos llevará a un buen lugar.- presumió Misa encerrando el cuello del castaño entre sus brazos desde el asiento trasero.

- ¡Suéltame Misa! ¡Chocaremos!- escupió Light quitándose las manos de su 'novia' del cuello en un gesto exasperado mientras soltaba el volante por milésimas de segundo. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un extravagante lugar. Al bajar del vehículo notaron que estaba repleto de personas embriagadas, luces fluorescentes y humo de colores.

- Bien... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Wyat!- Canturreó Linda alusivamente, pero tomando el brazo de Matt.

- ¡Hey!- se quejó el pelirrojo intentando apartarla tal como Light lo hacía con Misa en situaciones similares. Matt sabía que ella estaba algo 'enamorada' (omitiendo la palabra 'obsesivamente' claro) de él, pero en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo la ignoraba, pasaba de ella y cambiaba de tema rápidamente cada vez que la molesta chica mencionaba sus supuestos sentimientos directa o indirectamente.

Traspasaron la entrada principal y se dirigieron a una mesa que se hallaba desocupada al fondo, todos pidieron sus tragos y comenzaron a beber... era cuestión de minutos para que la cosa se descontrole... o quizá de segundos.

Sentían cómo la música aumentaba su volumen a cada momento hasta que al fin decidieron unirse a las personas que se encontraban en la pista de baile. La impresionantemente densa atmósfera de allí los hipnotizaba de alguna extraña manera y lo que habían ingerido previamente sólo lo empeoraba.

L y Near, como era de esperarse, decidieron quedarse sentados disfrutando sus tragos, Wyat comenzó a bailar con una chica al azar, Misa tomó a Light como rehén... o pareja de baile y Linda no le dio oportunidad al pobre Matt para declinar a su invitación. Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada de "Otra vez no..." y segundos después todos se encontraron junto a los demás bailando y gritando cosas sin sentido.

Misa llevó a Light a un lugar más 'alejado', dejando al aburrido pelirrojo con su castaña y molesta pareja que de a ratos pegaba su cuerpo al de él con movimientos suaves y atrevidos. Cosa que desagradaba de sobremanera a Matt y lo hacía sentir incómodo, no sabía cómo irse de allí, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y rápido.

- ¡Maaattyyyy!- susurró Linda a su oído causándole un escalofrío que no era precisamente agradable. Más bien, cualquier cosa que esa chica hiciera asustaba y asqueaba a Matt... lo asfixiaba.

Volteó por un momento con la intención de decirle que iría por una bebidas y una vez que la distrajo comenzó a buscar una forma de escapar de ella.

La música que sonaba aturdidoramente se cortó repentinamente seguida de un inesperado apagón que duró unos segundos, hasta que unas luces láser se encendían y paseaban por las paredes, las personas y el suelo mientras que se liberaba humo de color rojizo por doquier. Una canción algo conocida comenzó a sonar con estridencia a medida que la gente encerraba a alguien en un semicírculo.

_**So hot out the box **_

_**Can we pick up the pace **_

_**Turn it up, heat it up **_

I need to be entertained…

La curiosidad lo invadió de inmediato y algo extraño lo obligaba a acercarse para ver quién entretenía a casi toda la concurrencia del local.

Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, bajando sus googles y revelando sus cristalinos, brillantes y algo oscuros ojos verdes. Luego de empujar a unas cuantas personas pudo notar el motivo de la aglomeración... qué tenía a toda ese grupo tan maravillado. Un chico rubio se encontraba allí en medio bailando de manera insinuantemente provocativa en los tubos de strip-tease. Era de piel pálida y llevaba un ajustado, negro y sexy atuendo de cuero. El mismo constaba de un pantalón casi adherido a sus piernas, un chaleco, que descubría una porción de la piel de sus caderas y su ombligo, y guantes que descubrían sus finas muñecas.

Desde el momento en que lo vio, Matt simplemente no pudo despegarle los ojos de encima a cada uno de sus felinos movimientos que lo hipnotizaban más y más... hasta que de un momento a otro, aquella perfecta criatura recorría el objeto metálico con su lengua mientras acariciaba y encerraba a dicho artefacto entre sus manos pretendiendo que era algo más.

El pelirrojo percibió cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro y cómo la temperatura subía en todo su cuerpo y especialmente en un determinado punto de su anatomía. Esto sin duda lo incomodó, pero era simplemente imposible quitarle la atención a ese serpenteante cuerpo, a esas aparentemente hábiles manos, a esa sensual boca, a esos ojos. Eran profundamente azules, se los podía distinguir si esfuerzo alguno a pesar de las luces láser y lo opaco del ambiente... aquel era un color verdaderamente hermoso e intenso... incontrolable.

Entonces deseó poder tocarlo, poder sentirlo, saber qué tan suave sería esa piel, que tan dulces serían esos labios, qué tan rápidos serían sus movimientos... que tan fuertes serían sus gemidos.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó allí inmóvil con su mirada inevitablemente perdida en aquel seductor ángel, hasta sentir cómo su corazón latía velozmente mientras el rubio caminaba hacia él cual tigre al acecho, deseando en ese mismo memento perder su virginidad con él.

_**Push the limit, **_

_**Are you with it? **_

_**babe, don't be afraid **_

Imma hurt you real good babe

Notó cómo penetrantes orbes azules hacían contacto con sus ahora descubiertas y atónitas esmeraldas mientras se acercaba... moviendo sus caderas pecaminosamente y acariciando su propio torso atractivamente. Matt de por sí se sentía desnudo sin sus googles cubriendo sus ojos, pero ahora era completamente distinto... esta vez pudo 'sentir' cómo ése chico le arrancaba la ropa con esa mirada desafiante y lujuriosa... de la cual ciertamente nadie podía escapar con facilidad.

El portador de esos zafiros dirigió una de sus manos a la parte delantera central de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero y acarició la zona con erotismo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo suavemente para después tomar con su otra mano una barra de chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos y desenvolviéndola con sus dientes cada vez más cerca de Matt.

Una vez que el acercamiento fue el suficiente, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, llevó la golosina a los labios de Matt, quien lo mordió sumisamente acatando la orden que emitían esos ojos entrecerrando los suyos a causa del creciente deseo... de ninguna manera quiso que todo aquello terminara allí. En el momento en que el chocolate se partió con un crack, el ojiazul lo tomó del rostro con fuerza y empujó el trozo de dulce definitivamente usando su lengua, introduciéndola también en la boca del gamer... comenzando a recorrer con sus dedos el cuello y el torso del pelirrojo, logrando escalofríos y temblores placenteros en él, hasta descender hacia la parte baja del abdomen del adolescente y sucesivamente presionando su miembro en un agarre firme a través de la tela los jeans que traía puestos.

- Mmph... nnhm...- Matt no pudo contener los gemidos que comenzaron a abandonarlo involuntariamente para ahogarlos con la lengua y los labios del rubio durante el beso.

La boca de ése muchacho descendió hacia su cuello para lamerlo y morderlo con agresión, para después succionar por unos segundos la porción de piel y alejar sus labios de ella dejando un fino hilo de saliva conectándolos.

- Ven... baila conmigo...- susurró a su oído con una voz envolvente y tentadora.- Llámame Mello...- terminó por decir mordiendo por última vez el lóbulo de su oído y tomando su mano para dirigirlo consigo al centro de la pista de baile. Hasta ese momento, Matt no había notado que ellos dos eran el centro de atención, ya que todos los miraban... admirados de que el hermoso demonio que reinaba en aquel Edén haya escogido una nueva víctima.

_**Let's go, it's my show,**_

_**baby, do what I say **_

_**Don't trip off the glitz **_

_**that I'm gonna display **_

_**I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed **_

Give it to ya till your screamin' my name

Una vez allí tomó a Matt de las caderas y flexionando una de sus rodillas descendió su cuerpo para lamerlo desde el estómago hacia el cuello por encima de la camiseta a rayas, levantando la tela de la prenda levemente con su lengua. Esto no hizo más que excitar aún más al pelirrojo. Una vez de pié encerró la cintura de Matt con una de sus piernas y al compás perfecto de un sobresalto de instrumentos en la canción juntó con un suave golpe sus partes bajas simulando una embestida mientras sus brazos se cruzaban tras del cuello del ojiverde y acercaba nueva y peligrosamente sus labios al oído de su presa.

- Dime tu nombre...- dijo con voz aireada, casi un gemido.

- M-matt...- balbuceó en respuesta al borde del desmayo a lo que sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse entre temblor y temblor.

- ¿Recuerdas mi nombre... Matt?- suspiró el rubio aprovechando otro sobresalto instrumental para embestir nuevamente sus caderas juntas en otro suave golpe presionando sus cuerpos con más insistencia.

- Meh... Mello...- gimió resistiendo la urgencia de pedirle que lo viole allí mismo.

_**No escaping when I start **_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart **_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm **_

So hold on until it's over!

- Ven conmigo…- Espiró otra vez tomando a Matt de la mano y llevándoselo a una de las habitaciones VIP.

El ahora algo confundido gamer se vio caminando por un oscuro pasillo, siguiendo a un chico que acababa de conocer... Mello. Caminaron juntos sólo unos segundos más hasta encontrar una puerta semiabierta por donde entraron a una habitación con decoraciones rojas y negras, una enorme cama estilo barroco con cobertores rojos, sábanas negras y almohadas negras en medio del lugar, refinados espejos ovalados de cuerpo entero en todas las paredes y un pequeño closet negro a la izquierda. La luz de allí era atenuada por una pantalla roja que cubría la lámpara situada al centro del techo de aquel cuarto. Ni bien entraron el rubio tomó al pelirrojo del rostro y lo besó con furia recorriendo con su lengua cada milímetro de la boca ajena. Segundos después se separó de él y le quitó la camiseta con prisa y lo empujó bruscamente al lecho colocando su cuerpo encima del de el gamer para luego subirle las muñecas con una de sus manos mientras retomaba el fogoso beso. Matt escuchó entonces un leve tintineo metálico a espalas del rubio y abriendo ligeramente sus ojos verdes notó que la derecha de ese ángel se acercaba a sus manos con unas esposas plateadas listas para ser colocadas y sucesivamente cumpliendo su propósito amarrándolo a los barrotes del respaldar de la cama.

- ¿Q-qué haces?- musitó sorprendido.

- _You'll be my sexual pet tonight..._- respondió Mello sonriendo maquiavélicamente y seguidamente inclinándose para morderle el cuello y dejar otra dolorosa y rojiza marca mientras sus manos desajustaban el jean gris que traía el pelirrojo. En segundos sus labios descendieron hacia uno de los pezones de Matt y lo mordió sonriendo sádicamente sobre su piel.

- ¡Ah!- suspiró la víctima complacida ante tal acto.

- _You liked it... right?_- murmuró Mello con sadismo.

-_ M-more..._- respondió Matt entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto de placer.

De un momento a otro, Mello se quitó los guantes de cuero que llevaba y enterraba sus uñas en el pecho descubierto del ojiverde mientras removía con los dientes sus boxers para tomar su erección y palpando la punta de este con su lengua repetitivamente, sin dejar de lado su fastidiosa lentitud. Planeaba torturarlo hasta que gritara su nombre.

- Ha... ngh... Mello...- Matt percibía cada gota de dolor dibujada en su piel expuesta en finas líneas rojizas que bajaban desde su clavícula, por su pecho y abdomen, hasta su cintura contrastando con el tono pálido que su tez de por sí tenía, pero simplemente no pudo frenar aquel diluvio de placer que se expandía en él invadiéndolo y humedeciendo todo su cuerpo, oscureciendo su sentido común, su cordura.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you know what you got into **_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

Tomó el miembro de Matt completamente en su boca sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo sosteniendo con una de sus manos las caderas del chico bajo él para privarlo de dar embestidas y con la otra acariciando su base. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- Ah! Ahhh... I'm gonna...-

- No, lo harás cuando yo quiera que lo hagas Matt.- demandó mordiendo levemente la punta y sonriendo con sadismo.

- ¡Mello!-

_**Oh! **_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet **_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

- Shhh... esto... n siquiera es el comienzo...- ronroneó Mello y regresó a lo que hacía hace unos minutos... torturar a su sumiso esclavo sexual. Matt indiscutiblemente estaba a punto de morir por los precisos movimientos de los labios y la lengua del rubio, cuyas manos en este momento se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, arañándolo, lastimándolo sutilmente, marcando su piel por donde sus dedos pasaran, sin ignorar el darle todo el placer posible con su boca y sus labios, mas justo en el momento en que estaba a punto llegar al límite su velocidad disminuía notablemente sin darle oportunidad a liberarse.

- Ah... n-no lo hagas... ngh... ah...- Matt no lo soportaba, pero tampoco podía ignorar con facilidad la explosión de sensaciones que lo recorrían a causa de cierto chico extremadamente dominante que lo aprisionaba allí.

- No te quejes... debes... soportar hasta el final...- murmuró el rubio con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus angelicales labios y sus ojos entrecerrados.- Si no obedeces... tendré que castigarte...- ¿Cómo es que lograba controlarse de esa manera? Se podía notar fácilmente su erección, pero la forma en que su voz continuaba firme, sus movimientos decididos y fuertes y su respiración sólo un poco acelerada, parecían ocultar bastante bien su excitación.

'_**Sall right **_

_**You'll be fine **_

_**Baby I'm in control **_

_**Take the pain **_

_**Take the pleasure **_

I'm the master of both

Mello se puso de pie con sigilo y se dirigió a un closet que en este momento se encontraba detrás suyo y abrió una de las gavetas intentando esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba por escapar de su seductora boca mientras volteaba luego de sacar de dicha gaveta una caja prismática de color negro.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo algo sólo para ti... se podría decir que... lo estrenaré contigo.- dijo el ángel enseñándole la caja a Matt aún sonriendo de esa manera tan particular en él... esa sonrisa que, aunque odiara admitirlo, lo volvió loco desde el primer momento en que la vio plasmada en sus rasgos.

- ¿Q-qué es?...- Matt se las arregló para pronunciar con voz débil, casi gimiendo e intentando controlar su respiración agitada.

- No te apresures... podrías arrepentirte.- comentó mientras abría la caja con una lentitud que casi enloquece a Matt de impaciencia. Sus largos dedos se abrieron paso entre las solapas del pequeño contenedor y lo primero que extrajeron de allí fue un control remoto plateado. Lo dejó reposando en la cama para entrar en busca del segundo objeto que ocupaba lugar en la caja, y haciendo utilidad de todos los dedos de su mano esta vez, sacó... un consolador de color negro.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con algo más de sorpresa a medida que Mello se acercaba centímetro a centímetro cada vez más a él parsimoniosamente y con suficiencia.

- ¿Q-qué planeas... hacer con eso?- inquirió con algo de temor pero irradiando inminente curiosidad... El rubio se arrodilló en el colchón y comenzó a abrirle las piernas. El ojiverde no oponía resistencia alguna.

- _You know it..._- siseó el rubio acercándose lo suficiente como para recorrer con su lengua el muslo interior derecho del otro chico, produciéndole escalofríos.

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**not your mind**_

_**Let me into your soul**_

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

Luego, con sensualidad y erotismo, Mello introdujo el consolador en su boca y empezó a humedecerlo con saliva justo en frente de Matt, que apartaba sus labios pero reprimía un gemido ante tal vista y sentía cómo su propio miembro palpitaba clamando por esa divina atención... por que esa celestial y pecaminosa boca lo recorriera a él y no a ese juguete. De un momento a otro, el rubio acercó su boca hacia la entrada de Matt, utilizó su suave lengua para lubricar un poco la zona, logrando que el pelirrojo quedara sin aliento y sin aviso alguno introdujo, con un movimiento fuerte y firme, el consolador en él provocándole un intenso dolor que recorrió cada espacio de su cuerpo haciendo que se contrajera.

- ¡Ah! ¡Espera! M-mello... ngh...- gritó Matt tensando todos sus músculos e intentando escapar en vano, de las esposas que lo mantenían cautivo y a la merced e su amo, con frenéticos movimientos.

- No puedo esperar... ya no puedo controlarme...- exhaló Mello cerca de sus labios a medida que alcanzaba el pequeño control remoto entre sus manos y presionaba el botón en nivel dos.

- Ha... a-ahh...- era imposible para el prisionero retener aquellos suspiros al sentir el las vibraciones y movimientos de aquel aparato en su interior. Quiso poder soltar sus muñecas y masturbarse en ese mismo momento, mientras Mello lo observaba con lujuria y acariciaba su propio cuerpo gimiendo y respirando pesadamente, de manera de producir afrodisíacos sonidos, que sobreexcitaban al otro adolescente.

Disfrutaba cada acción del pelirrojo frente a él, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, gimiendo, reprimiendo gritos al morder sus labios, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y de vez en cuando abriéndolos ínfimamente para mostrar sus verdes irises nubladas de placer y dolor, algunos de sus rojos cabellos húmedos de sudor en su frente, la forma en que flexionaba sus piernas y las abría en un intento de anular el dolor que no daba resultado. Quiso más de eso, más y más de esa sensualidad que Matt irradiaba inconscientemente, por lo que tomó el control y lo colocó en nivel cinco... el último.

Matt dejó escapar un fuerte grito al sentir cómo la intensidad y la velocidad de los movimientos incrementabas bruscamente. Pero de pronto algo sucedió... la punta del consolador tocó un punto determinado en él, que logró que en ese instante, elevara sus caderas en una violenta embestida, dejando su espalda arqueada y su cuerpo inmóvil por unos segundos, para después dejarse caer suavemente y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente a medida que retorcía su cuerpo de manera convulsiva.

_**No escaping when I start **_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart **_

_**There's no way to ring the alarm **_

So hold on until it's over

- Mello... ah... M-mello... quítame e-esto... Dios...- suspiraba con mirada suplicante y lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, dándoles un brillo realmente divino.

El rubio ignorando las súplicas, se colocó sobré él en posición de acecho y de improviso, tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y lo mordió sonriendo mientras su otra mano alcanzaba el otro y lo torcía levemente a medida que su lengua jugaba con el que ya tenía entre sus labios, haciendo gritar a Matt de dolor y placer mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agolpadamente debido a su agitada respiración. Mello no estaba dispuesto a ser gentil.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you know what you got into **_

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

- Tranquilo cachorro... aún no llega lo mejor... sólo sé un buen chico y aguanta por un momento más.- anunció con su suave y aterciopelada voz para luego atrapar sus labios en un fogoso beso mientras sus manos se distraían acariciando su cuerpo parsimoniosamente, como en un intento de calmarlo. Con suavidad recorría cada marca que había dejado anteriormente en la nívea piel del pelirrojo, acercándose cada vez más, hasta unir sus cuerpos otra vez. Inclinó su rostro hacia el oído izquierdo de Matt y después de lamer con delicadeza su lóbulo susurró- Ahora siénteme... cada vez que presione el consolador en ti... imagina que soy yo... penetrándote...-

Luego de haberle anticipado su acción, realizó el primer paso de su macabro y pervertido plan, tomando con su derecha uno de los extremos del aparato y hundiéndolo en Matt bruscamente.

- ¡Mello!.. ahh... ngha...- sintió otra punzada partiendo en dos su cuerpo y otra inmediata explosión de delirio.

- ¿Duele?- preguntó sonriendo el aludido, realizando otra vez un empuje con sólo contraer su muñeca mientras ahora realizaba una embestida con sus caderas.

- No... ha-ah... ¡Hazlo! D-de nuevo...- pidió Matt sin poderlo soportar. Repitió su movimiento entonces una y otra vez, ganándose jadeos y bufidos hermosos de la voz de su amante. Y así, sus labios chocaron nuevamente en un corto y urgente conjunto de caricias entre sus lenguas, que cuando Mello cortó el contacto para volver a respirar, dejó a Matt estirando su cuello y manteniendo su boca entreabierta... suplicando por más.

- E-es... suficiente...- musitó Mello extrayendo el consolador de Matt y de repente reubicándose entre sus piernas.- Prepárate... voy a entrar...- agregó con voz excesivamente seductora y comenzando a deslizarse dentro de Matt con lentitud casi homicida, sintiendo cómo el pelirrojo contraía sus paredes para luego dejar escapar un dulce, suave y prolongado gemido a medida que se relajaba mientras otro intruso se abría paso en su ser.

- A-ah... ngh... muévete...- rogó sufriendo por la delicadeza y lentitud de su actual tortura, la cual al parecer, era mucho peor que todas las anteriores.- ¡M-muévete ahora!- suspiró incitando a las embestidas con un movimiento de sus caderas, pidiendo más fricción.

El rubio respondió, pero no precisamente como lo hubiera deseado. Fue correspondido con lentas y profundas penetraciones, manteniendo un limpio y tortuoso contacto con su punto débil hasta el punto de hacerle perder la conciencia... lo estaba matando.

- _Harder! __God... g-go deeper... mmmmh..._- exclamó intentando escapar nuevamente de las esposas y abriendo aún más sus piernas.

- Ngh... eres... ha... eres estrecho...- respondió Mello comenzando a mover su cuerpo con un ritmo más constante.

- M-más... más rápido...- Exigió Matt con la con la respiración completamente acelerada ahora.

_**Oh! **_

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet **_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat **_

_**I'm here For Your Entertainment.**_

La velocidad de las estocadas aumentó a un ritmo casi desenfrenado, a este paso ambos gemían sin represión alguna dejando escuchar sus airadas y excitadas voces con cada movimiento. Las caderas del rubio colisionaban con los muslos del pelirrojo, mientras éste sólo presionaba sus dedos en los barrotes de la cama y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente arqueando su espalda... Mello sintió su orgasmo muy cerca y comenzó a masturbar a Matt en sincronía con sus empujes.

El pelirrojo abrió ínfimamente sus verdes ojos notando el perfecto rostro de Mello todo humedecido en sudor y unas cuantas hebras rubias adheridas a sus mejillas y frente, sus labios apretados en un fina línea pronunciando sus gemidos con M's hasta prolongarlas lo suficiente para finalmente apartar sus labios y gemir su nombre en el más hermoso de los sonidos de éxtasis, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mostrándole su cuello.

_**Oh! **_

_**Do you like what you see? **_

_**Oh! **_

Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!

- ¡Ah! ¡Mello!- eso fue lo último que fue capaz de pronunciar ante tal orgásmica imagen que el rubio daba, enviándolo por los cielos, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran alrededor de su miembro por última vez... logrando que ambos consumaran su placer a gritos, para luego colapsar en el colchón pesadamente con sus cuerpos completamente mojados.

Justo antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, escuchó un clic metálico en la ahora opaca habitación mientras sus muñecas eran liberadas... un segundo antes de perder la conciencia por el cansancio, sintió como Mello se deslizaba fuera de él con un delicado movimiento... luego, todo oscureció.

::##::##::##::

No estaba completamente seguro de cómo demonios había hecho para encontrarse en la van de Light la mañana siguiente, sólo se encontraba demasiado cansado, con sus prendas desalineadas y el cabello enmarañado. Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por una resaca... ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar nada más cuando Mello... Mello... ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Mello?

Su rostro se sobrecalentó y sus mejillas ardieron en carmín al recordar la noche anterior... la mejor noche de su vida... la noche en la que había perdido su virginidad con un extraño... un extraño que resultó ser un completo dios sexual.

- ¡Matty despertó!- aulló Linda a lo que Near, L y Wyat volteaban a verlo.

- ¡Genial!- respondió Misa desde el asiento delantero del vehículo en movimiento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Matt?- preguntó Light tomando una curva.

- ¿C-cómo es que llegué aquí?- preguntó aún desconcertado.

- Un chico rubio ilegalmente atractivo te trajo aquí al oír que preguntábamos por ti en el club. Estaba vestido de cuero y tenía un cuerpo realmente sexy!- relató Linda con los ojos desencajados... ¿Ilegalmente atractivo? ¿Vestido de cuero? ¿Cuerpo sexy? –Oh! y tenia una barra de chocolate en su mano.- Ese definitivamente era Mello.

- ¡Mello! ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Dijo a dónde iba? ¿Dejó alguna dirección?- preguntó apresurado Matt.

- Alguien la pasó de maravilla anoche...- canturreó L sonriendo mientras hundía un dulce en su boca.

- Sólo dijo que se verían pronto y se fue.- respondió Near tomando uno de sus bucles entre sus dedos.

- ¿Pasó algo interesante acaso?- el rostro de Matt volvió a su color rojizo ante la pregunta de Wyat.- Te vimos bailando con él...-

- ¡NO! ¡Matt dime que no eres de ese tipo!- gritó Linda.

- Ay vamos acéptalo... había un 95% de posibilidades que lo fuera de todos modos.- aclaró L a lo que la chica se tomaba el rostro entre sus manos. Eso le dio pie a Matt para cambiar de tema.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

- A reparar las maletas y de regreso a Wammy's... hubo algunas complicaciones y al parecer las clases comienzan el lunes como siempre... tendremos tiempo de descansar por un día más antes de volver... al parecer no tendremos el día libre.- dijo Light con tono de cansancio.

::##::##::##::

Era el domingo en la noche y los adolescentes llegaban al campus para prepararse para una maldita jornada de clases al día siguiente.

Matt caminaba por los pasillos con hastío hasta que oyó el estruendoso rugir de una motocicleta estacionarse cerca de las habitaciones de los chicos, por lo que fue a husmear a la ventana del segundo piso donde se encontraba caminando.

Una persona descendía del vehículo, poco a poco removía su casco y tomaba su bolso, para luego voltear por completo ante la mirada atónita de Matt. Un chico condenadamente sexy caminaba hacia la habitaciones de chicos de Wammy's.

Matt comenzó a bajar escalones lo más rápido posible, y cuando llegó al primer piso, pudo notar la puerta de la habitación M cerrándose lentamente. Corrió frenéticamente hacia ella deteniéndola de cerrarse completamente. Él volteó sonriendo... sus dorados cabellos algo desordenados y sus profundos ojos azules reluciendo con un extraño brillo que le hicieron temblar de deseo.

- ¿Segunda ronda?- preguntó con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que lo enloquecía, curvando sus labios en una sádica y sensual sonrisa, tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y empujándolo dentro del cuarto, para después, cerrar la puerta con seguro definitivamente...

¿Les guztóooooo? Eso espero por que le puse mucho cariño a este pedazito de mis divagaciones pervertidas de fangirl!

Lamento mocho muy si decepciono a alguien, pero este solo será un one-shot hasta nuevo aviso de mi cerebro, que corrientemente se me secó... T_T! Aún así espero sus reviews y su afecto por favor! Sólo deben presionar el botoncito de aquí abajo y dar su valiosa opinión!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


	2. FEVER

Holitaass! Holic se tardó mucho para publicar esta sagrada continuaciooon! D: sepan disculpar. For Your Entertainment me llevó unos seis meses! Bien, no quiero hacer mucho preámbulo para publicar esto así que pasemos a las cosas más serias:

Agradecimientos: Chanekin.n, padfoot-nana, Vmi5, Gldxz, Matt77, Yarizzle, Hoshii Eater (Apoyo inmoral! GRACIAS), hime-sama y todas las personitas que me dejaron favoritos y/o alertas! Esto es para ustedeees!

Advertencias: YA conocen a Holic *mirada malvada*. LEMON. OH! errores de ortografía seguramente. PERDOON!

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la canción que utilicé para el fic tampoco, FEVER de Adam Lambert.

**Fever**

Al oír esas palabras pronunciadas de esa forma tan pecaminosa y tan sexy, el pelirrojo sintió repentinamente sangre fluyendo hacia su rostro, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse porque Mello ya lo había tomado del cuello de la camiseta y había cerrado la puerta con doble llave. Una vez hecho esto, caminó hacia donde Matt se encontraba y se acercó a él lenta y peligrosamente, pero sus pasos se detuvieron repentinamente para mirarlo de arriba abajo y sucesivamente relamer sus labios con atrevimiento, saboreándolo con esa mirada felina. Matt no pudo evitar recordar en ese instante todo lo que había sucedido dentro de esa habitación que los llevó al inminente y delicioso pecado, Mello sonrió maliciosamente y apartó un mechón de rojo y sedoso cabello de uno de los verdes ojos del otro chico.

- No creas ni por un segundo que lo olvidé.- susurró manteniendo firme su contacto visual con las orbes de Matt paseando su índice por la mejilla sonrosada de su toyboy.- ¿Sabes algo? Te ves bastante violable hoy...- exhaló acercando su lengua al cuello del pelirrojo, quien permanecía de piedra ante las palabras de su amo. Sólo pudo sentir un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo y los bellos de sus brazos erizarse ante el sólo pensamiento de encontrarse en el mismo cuarto que el despampanante rubio.

- ¿Ah sí?- se las arregló para susurrar Matt intentando distraerse de sus escalofríos y sonriendo ingenua pero sensualmente a lo que esa húmeda lengua dibujaba círculos sobre su piel.

- Ahá... especialmente cuando te recuerdo... esposado en esa cama gimiendo y gritando mi nombre mientras mi miembro entraba y salía de ti... simplemente... orgásmico.- Matt sentía cómo la sangre que se le había acumulado en el rostro huía de allí para depositarse en su entrepierna con cada sucia palabra que esos celestiales labios pronunciaban.- ¿Lo recuerdas, Matt? ¿Recuerdas mis gemidos?- el rubio pegó sus cuerpos y comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente de atrás hacia delante, tocando ligeramente las del pelirrojo con cada movimiento.- Ngh... eres... ha... eres estrecho...- imitó justamente sus gemidos esa noche en aquella habitación, con la diferencia de que ahora no se encontraba agitado ni cansado, estaba listo para hacerlo de nuevo... Matt temblaba.- Casi me haces perder la cordura cada vez que recuerdo cómo tus paredes me encerraban tan húmeda y tibiamente, cómo mi erección palpitaba dentro de ti y cuánto luchabas por liberarte del acero y tocarte... eres sucio Matt... me vuelves loco.- murmuró apartando su lengua del cuello de su presa y comenzando a pasear sus manos por el torso del menor con suavidad y ligereza.

- M-mello... ah... hazlo otra vez...- suspiró Matt sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.- Házmelo... vamos...- sus labios se apartaban para darle paso a su respiración que poco a poco ganaba velocidad entre cada ruego. Mello sonrió ante tal petición.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_Maldita sea._ Pensó el chico de ojos verdes mientras el ojiazul se alejaba de él y abría la puerta con total hastío.

- Director... ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Mello fingiendo compostura e inocencia.

- Mihael, es un completo honor tenerte en esta institución, pasaba por aquí de casualidad... ¿Me dejarías ver tu cuarto?- Matt quiso huir inmediatamente de allí pero ya no había opción ¿Acaso había escuchado la voz del director de Wammy's High? ¿Y quién diantres era Mihael?

- ¡Claro!- Mello abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al anciano a su habitación, donde Matt se encontraba paralizado y miraba hacia todos lados como pidiéndole al suelo que lo tragase.

- ¿Jeevas? Debo admitir que es una sorpresa verlo aquí.- dijo el director del internado con el ceño algo fruncido por el desconcierto.

- Oh, sólo es un amigo, se enteró de mi llegada y me daba la bienvenida ¿No es así Matt?- respondió Mello sonriendo naturalmente.

- Am... sí, así es.- intentó decir sin que los nervios se le notaran demasiado.

- Espero que eso no le afecte a la hora de dar sus calificaciones señor Keehl.- _¿Señor Keehl? ¿Calificaciones?_

- Por supuesto que no... soy un profesional.- otra vez apareció esa sonrisa en sus facciones de ángel.

- Cuento con ello... necesitaré que se presente a una reunión con los demás profesores ahora.- informó Roger mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, notablemente esperando que el rubio lo siguiera.- Matt, es hora de que te acuestes, mañana sí habrán clases. Buenas noches.- finalizó con amabilidad aquel hombre mientras los tres se alejaban del cuarto y luego de una breve despedida se encaminaban en direcciones opuestas.

Matt se acercaba perezosamente hacia su habitación con un millón de preguntas en la mente_ ¿De qué diablos hablaba ese viejo? ¿Una reunión con los DEMÁS profesores? ¿Afectar a las calificaciones?_ Ciertamente no entendía un cuerno de lo que sucedía, pero eso no importaba aún, lo que sí le jodía, era que el ese viejo decrépito le haya arruinado los planes. A pesar de todo simplemente decidió dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó con cansancio y ganas de caer desmayado por un sueño que le imposibilitara a cualquiera despertarlo por unos cuantos días. Se levantó y tomó una muda de ropa para llevarla hacia el baño y darse una ducha esperando despertar de alguna manera. Una vez aseado y presentable, caminó hacia su primera clase del día, claro que antes había pasado por el cuarto de su 'amigo', pero al perecer él no se encontraba allí.

Álgebra, literatura antigua, investigación, lógica avanzada, psicología criminal... dos mugrosas horas de cada una de esas asignaturas ya le habían taladrado el cerebro y los recesos de quince minutos no hacían efecto. Había buscado a Mello por todas partes pero el chico parecía haberse esfumado del internado y L, Light, Wyat, Misa, Near y Linda ni siquiera lo habían visto en el edificio. Se dio por vencido, faltaba anatomía y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para buscarlo._ Sólo aguanta un par de horas más Matt_ se dijo entrando en el salón con hastío. Una vez más tendrían clases con aquel viejo demacrado y ciego al que no se le entendía ni jota de lo que decía al cruzársele la dentadura.

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus asientos y esperaron la llegada del docente, Matt había encendido su PSP y había comenzado una partida de Final Fantasy intentando escapar del bullicio del salón. De un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio y sólo se oían ligeros susurros escrutadores. Alguien había entrado en el salón, alguien que no era precisamente el viejo agonizante que daba las clases de anatomía. Escuchó un estruendoso golpe en el escritorio y los susurros cesaron como por arte de magia.

- Buenos días clase...- _conozco esa voz... no, estoy alucinando_- soy el profesor Keehl y desde hoy dictaré esta clase. Tengo veintiún años y quizá pueda parecerles un mocoso que vino a jugarles una broma, pero me gradué a los dieciocho y este es mi segundo año ejerciendo como profesor de anatomía.- esa voz, era inconfundible. Levantó la vista de inmediato y sus ojos se encontraron con esa figura delgada e hipnotizante, unos jeans negros demasiado ajustados, una playera negra al cuerpo y ese característico cabello dorado. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, su cerebro no procesaba ni asimilaba la información.- Cualquiera que se pase de listo en esta clase, no recibirá sanción... pero podrá esperarme al salir y les daré su merecido.- Tronó sus dedos y sus ojos oscurecieron amenazantes. Todos los bravucones del salón tragaron en seco y escondieron sus rostros con nerviosismo quizá su contextura física no era tan grande, pero esa aura de asesino serial que emanaba por todos lados atemorizaba a cualquiera... ya no había duda, él era Mello.- ¿Entendido?- preguntó con tono tranquilo pero sombrío.

- ¡Sí señor!- respondieron todos con un alarido de una mezcla de temor y respeto... pero más temor. Matt intentaba no comenzar a babear.

- ¿Entendido... Jeevas?- el rubio enarcó una ceja ante la mirada perdida del adolescente.

- S-sí señor.- respondió tartamudeando incontrolablemente.

Y la clase comenzó. Al principio nadie creyó lo que Mello había dicho, nadie estaba seguro de que fuera un profesor ya que ni siquiera traía un libro de texto, sólo una pequeña agenda de cuero negro. Pero repentinamente comenzó a dictar información, explicar procesos y realizar difíciles gráficos en todas las pizarras del salón haciéndoles casi imposible a los alumnos ir a su ritmo. Una vez distribuida toda la información, esperó pacientemente que todos copiaran lo que acababa de escribir y graficar en las pizarras y empezó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta. Matt lo miraba casi boquiabierto tratando con todas sus fuerzas de copiar las consignas y los resúmenes, Mello caminaba entre los pupitres y cada vez que miraba a Matt perder saliva por su causa sonreía satisfecho.

Sus piernas se movían lentamente, ése jean se le pegaba tan ajustadamente que Matt maldecía en todas direcciones intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera tocar esos bien formados muslos, el profesor Keehl notó esto y luego de escribir algo más en su agenda, arrancó la hoja y la depositó en el pupitre ocupado por el pelirrojo.

Matt tomó el papel entre sus dedos y lo leyó con nerviosismo.

"_Te haría el amor ahora mismo en mi escritorio. Tocaría y lamería cada milímetro de tu piel y te penetraría tan fuerte como pueda, hasta oírte gritar..."_ sintió un profundo y oscuro sonrojo teñir cada espacio de su rostro, era tan intenso, que estaba seguro de que no habría diferencia alguna con el tono de su cabello. Otro trozo de papel aterrizó discretamente en su mesa.

"Sé que también lo deseas, sé que quieres que tome tu erección entre mis labios y te haga gemir mi nombre una y otra vez..."_ Matt veía estrellas y alucinaba despierto, mientras Mello simplemente dibujaba esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios haciendo relucir sus ojos con malicia._

_La campana resonó y todos huyeron del salón de clases como judíos de los nazis, Matt se levantó parsimoniosamente de su pupitre y caminó hacia el escritorio de su profesor, Mello disfrutaba cada torpe y tembloroso paso de su alumno, sabía que él mismo era el causante._

**_There he goes_  
_My baby walks so slow_  
_Sexual tic-tac-toe_  
_Yeah I know we both know_  
_It isn't time, no_  
_But could you be m-mine?_  
**

_Justo antes de que se despidiera, tomó su mano y lo empujó contra el escritorio, el menor ni siquiera había notado cuándo demonios se había puesto de pie, lo único que sabía era que ahora su pecho era presionado contra la madera del mueble y su parte trasera era abusaba por una delicada mano mientras la otra lo mantenía en su lugar. Mihael se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrar a su oído unas cuantas palabras._

_- ¿Qué tal una cita? Vamos a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos y donde pueda hacerte todas esas cosas que te agradan...- Mail no podía creerlo, claro que quería estar a solas con aquel dios sexual, aquel demonio insaciable, las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos eran como un canto de ángeles... más bien la engañosa melodía de la voz de un ángel caído._

_- ¿Q-qué me harás?- preguntó entre balbuceos, mordiendo sus labios mientras la temperatura subía._

**_We'll never get too far_  
_Just you 'n' me and the bar_  
_Silly ménage à trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
**

_- ¿Qué deseas?- respondió cuestionando el rubio recorriendo con la palma de su mano el muslo interno del chico bajo su cuerpo._

_- Quiero... quiero que... quiero que me beses, quiero que muerdas mi cuello... quiero que me masturbes... te quiero dentro de mí otra vez...- perdía el control, con cada palabra perdía el control y la razón, ya no quería esperar, sólo quería que Mello lo hiciera gritar de dolor y de placer, quería sentir esa fiebre que calentaba todas sus extremidades._

_- Entonces...- esa lengua probó su cuello brevemente.- Nos vemos en la puerta de salida en media hora...- terminó por decir para finalmente liberarlo y salir del salón como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Matt posó sus manos en la superficie lisa del escritorio, viendo cómo el chico rubio se marchaba sin mucha ceremonia y ocultando perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer. Él en cambio intentaba asimilar las palabras que segundos atrás había captado de aquella aterciopelada voz..._ media hora..._ pensó_ ¡Media hora!_ Exclamó para sus adentros irguiéndose repentinamente para salir corriendo del salón. En treinta minutos volvería a sentir todas esas extrañas pero excitantes sensaciones, esas expertas caricias, esos dulces labios, esas hábiles manos._

_De ninguna manera desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, ni bien llegó a su cuarto, dejó sus libros tirados en un lugar al azar del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos. La hora se acercaba, por lo que decidió simplemente esperar en la salida del instituto y preparar las llaves de su auto... Pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, tanteó en sus bolsillos descubriendo que, por muy idiota, había dejado las dichosas llaves en la mesa de noche. Corrió hacia allí desesperado y luego de tomar sus llaves, volvió a dirigirse a su punto de espera con más prisa, pues la hora estaba cada vez más cerca._

_Se distrajo por un segundo y de repente fue empujado de frente a la pared del pasillo, estampado su rostro en la pared en el proceso, pero en ése instante, sintió una cálida lengua recorrer la parte trasera de su cuello y un escalofrío apoderarse de él... sonrió._

_- ¿Me esperaste por mucho tiempo?- suspiró alguien en su hombro mientras una vez más, la temperatura corporal incrementaba. Esa tarde no se quedaría recostado en la cama de su cuarto jugando videojuegos como un maldito niño y planeaba que las siguientes tampoco._

**_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_  
**

_Se oyeron pasos de pronto en el largo corredor y ambos chicos se separaron repentinamente actuando como si nada sucediera con naturalidad... que conveniente, era justamente el director del internado._

_- Mihael, Jeevas, ¿Van a algún lugar?- preguntó el anciano enarcando una ceja al notar las llaves del carro de Matt cayendo descuidadamente en el suelo._ Soy un idiota…_ pensaba el pelirrojo dándose una palmada en la cara mentalmente._

_- En realidad sí. Necesito conseguir un libro que no está en la biblioteca para la clase de mañana y Matt me llevará.- dijo el rubio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a lo que Roger simplemente asentía y fruncía un poco el ceño._

_- Ya veo, ¿Planean tardarse mucho?- cuestionó resignado._

_- Eso depende de cuánta gente haya en la tienda Roger.- aclaró Mello sonriendo y dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Matt en milésimas de segundo._

_- Bien, cuídense.- advirtió el hombre a lo que los chicos se encaminaban hacia la puerta principal luego de que Mello levantara las llaves del suelo. __Todo estaba bajo control, Mello tenía todo bajo control._

_**There it goes  
You're still my soul and so  
'cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine**_

_- Nos vemos Roger.- anunció el rubio a lo que el gamer simplemente asentía en forma de despedida y cerraban la puerta tras ellos._

_Una vez fuera del edificio caminaron rápidamente y en silencio hacia el Camaro rojo de Matt. Mello se había quedado estático por unos momentos observando el vehículo, casi maravillado._

_- ¿Este es tu auto?- preguntó de repente deteniendo su mirada en cada uno de los detalles del Camaro, acercándose para pasar su mano sobre la suave, brillante y llamativa pintura roja. _

_- Am... sí.- respondió con algo de nerviosismo invadiendo lentamente su cuerpo._

_- Me encanta.- susurró Mello presionando a Matt contra su cuerpo, pasando su brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo y pegándose a él, levantando con su mano ligeramente, la camiseta a rayas del chico, acariciando su espalda.- ¿Qué tal si me muestras el interior?- preguntó colando sus finos dedos por dentro del borde del jean de Matt, haciendo que se sonroje intensamente._

_- Ha... ah... t-tú tienes... la llave...- suspiró él, rogando que nadie los viera._

**_Let's get inside your car_  
_Just you 'n' me and the stars_  
_Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes_  
**

_En ese instante, Mello encajó la llave para abrir la puerta del copiloto y le hizo una seña a Matt para que entrara, el pelirrojo simplemente entró allí sin rechistar por nada del mundo a lo que el rubio sacaba de la nada un pañuelo de seda de color negro y se acercaba a él mordiendo sus labios._

_- ¿Q-qué...-_

_- Shh...- siseó Mello cubriendo los finos labios de su alumno con dos de sus dedos.- Es una sorpresa, no lo arruines...- Susurró poniendo sobre sus hermosos labios, esa sonrisa de dobles intensiones y le colocaba el pañuelo sobre los ojos a Matt dejándolo sin visión._

_Matt no podía ver absolutamente nada, sentía la seda negra bastante ajustada alrededor de sus ojos y sin siquiera una pequeña oportunidad de espiar, sólo oía cómo la otra puerta se abría y a su profesor de anatomía entrando en el vehículo junto a él. De pronto, el motor se puso en marcha y su automóvil salió acelerado a Dios sabe dónde._

_El adolescente estaba pasmado ante la velocidad a la que iban, se sentía claramente que excedía los límites, pero en menos de un minuto, el vehículo se detuvo abruptamente y una vez más oyó una de las puertas abrirse… no, eran dos esta vez, la delantera y la trasera. Luego se abrió su salida y una fina mano tomó la suya, logrando sacarlo de allí lentamente y con cuidado de que no se llevara un golpe._

_- M-mello...-_

_- Silencio Matt, sólo siente...- dijo el rubio guiándolo unos pasos hacia atrás y arrojándolo sobre los asientos traseros del Camaro. Sintió repentinamente el peso de un cuerpo sobre él y ese pecaminoso movimiento de caderas rozando las suyas con erotismo._

_- Ha... M-mell... ah...- Comenzó a retorcerse sintiendo cómo poco a poco su miembro despertaba ante los precisos movimientos del rubio encima de él a lo que unas expertas manos tocaban su pecho por debajo de la camiseta y le quitaban ligeros gemidos. __La temperatura aumentaba._

_**Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?**_

_- Levanta los brazos.- ordenó Mello entre gemidos, mientras Matt simplemente llevaba a cabo el mandato y sin siquiera intentar oponerse, su camiseta fue removida exitosamente, sin tocar ni quitar de su lugar el pañuelo que lo cubría.- Me enloquece tu cuerpo...- murmuró el otro chico, Matt pudo sentir esos labios presionados en su torso, curvados en una sensual sonrisa._

_- Ngh... ah...- El suave y aterciopelado roce de pequeños besos y algunas lamidas, era esparcido por su cuerpo, él sólo podía suspirar, y rogar que esos besos descendieran un poco, solo un poco más._

_- Tu piel es tan suave...- una larga lamida en medio de sus pectorales le provocó incontenibles escalofríos.- Tan tersa y blanca...- Una mordida en uno de sus pezones hizo que se removiera y se sobresaltara un poco.- Ni una imperfección... nada... Me enloqueces...-Esa voz tan tentadora y oscura.- Mmh... Matt, me excitas...- La sangre se le acumuló en el rostro con esa inocente afirmación mientras sentía esos labios succionar partes de su abdomen, bajando cada vez más... más..._

_Luego, el sonido que tanto esperaba... la cremallera de sus jeans descendiendo y sucesivamente esos jeans rozaron sus suaves piernas para ser arrojados en cualquier lugar. _

_**Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

_Una brisa campestre acarició su desnudez, dándole una pista de dónde podrían encontrarse, pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba dónde diablos estuviera, sólo le prestaba atención a la punta de una lengua recorriendo su erección, ahora completamente formada._

_- Ahhh... M-meh... oh dios...- su temperatura corporal incrementaba lentamente mientras esa suave boca lo tomaba en un solo movimiento y comenzaban las succiones._

_- Eres... perfecto...- suspiró el rubio lamiendo cada parte de Matt, subiendo y bajando su cabeza con rapidez, aumentando la intensidad de sus succiones, gimiendo y emitiendo esas insanas vibraciones en el pelirrojo, que mantenía sus manos inmóviles, pero no podía controlar el volumen de su hermosa voz, pidiendo rapidez._

_- Ah... ah... Mello, Mello... ngh...-_

_Pero Mello no lo terminaría tan fácilmente, tenía planeado algo más, algo que seguramente llevaría a su amante al más excitante de los orgasmos, por lo que, justo cuando comenzó a sentir el sabor de fluidos pre seminales, detuvo sus movimientos, ganándose un sensual y lastimero bufido de Matt. Por otro lado, lo único que podía hacer Matt era esperar mientras oía el sutil rumor de las prendas de Mello siendo removidas, pero el rubio estaba fuera del auto, por lo que lo demás para el gamer era un misterio, hasta que..._

_- Ngha... ah... mmmh... Matt...- esa celestial voz, gimiendo y suspirando mientras se oían ligeros sonidos de penetraciones, casi imperceptibles, pero presentes.- ¡Ah, Matt!- esa voz lo estaba llevando al límite, su miembro palpitaba y le dolía, y Mello ni siquiera lo estaba tocando._

_Escuchó pasos, no se atrevía a descubrir sus ojos, ni siquiera tocarse, sólo se limitaba a _sentir_ como se le había ordenado._

_- ¿Mel...- su boca fue sellada con un beso repentino, más bien la introducción brusca de una lengua en su boca, probando fugazmente su saliva y alejándose sin más._

_**Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby you're mine  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine**_

_De pronto sus sentidos se bloquearon, su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido provino de ella, sintió un repentino y punzante dolor a lo que oía la voz del rubio emitir un fuerte grito._

_- ¡Matt! Mah... nh... Matt, q-quítate la venda...- aún no podía reaccionar sentía su miembro aprisionado entre estrechas y tibias paredes, ni siquiera podía respirar, su corazón latía a mil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pero debía cumplir la orden, una de sus manos ascendió con esfuerzo hacia sus ojos y removió la seda negra. Sus párpados se abrieron de pronto encontrándose con la perfecta y bien formada espalda de Mello. Se había auto penetrado, Mello estaba sentado sobre él, respirando pesadamente y quitando es sudor de su frente con una de sus manos._

_- A-ah... M-mello...- el aludido sólo se recostó encima de su cuerpo y volteó con algo de esfuerzo su cabeza para que su lengua alcanzara a lamer la boca de Matt y sus labios le enseñaran una seductora sonrisa._

_- S-sostenme...- ordenó Mello llevando sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Matt y subiendo su cuerpo._

_- Oh dios... M-mello, e-espera!- exclamó el pelirrojo, pero ya era tarde, el ojiazul ya se había dejado caer sobre él una vez más, logrando que vea las estrellas y su respiración se detenga una vez más._

_- ¡MAhh! ¡MATT!- gritó él comenzando a subir y a bajar su cuerpo con algo de velocidad, contrayendo sus paredes alrededor de la erección del ojiverde, que no paraba de gemir y pasear sus manos por su cuerpo. Mello se apoyaba con sus piernas y apresuraba las penetraciones alargando sus gemidos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás en puro éxtasis, a lo que las caderas de Matt daban embestidas fuertes y precisas dentro suyo colisionando con sus muslos y generando un adictivo y deleitante sonido._

_De un momento a otro, Mello presionó su entrada en la erección de Matt y se removió con movimientos circulares en búsqueda de algo, su punto débil._

_**Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever and I can't sweat it out**_

_- ¡Fuck!- Exclamó de repente el rubio retomando a las embestidas.- M-más... más... ngh...-_

_- Meh... Mello voy a... n-noh... no lo soporto m-más.- suspiró Matt presionando sus dedos en la cintura y el abdomen del rubio, acercando sus labios a la parte trasera de su cuello, para comenzar a lamerlo frenéticamente, succionando la tersa piel. Mello simplemente no aguantaba, no podía más, necesitaba acabar y pronto._

_- M-matt... Mat, t-tócame... __Ah, diablos... ¡Tócame!- el pelirrojo llevó su mano derecha hacia el miembro de Mello y lo encerró entre sus dedos intentando coordinar sus ahora débiles embestidas sus movimientos, logrando que el rubio sufra deliciosos espasmos de placer. Mello sentía esa mano acariciándolo y jalándolo de vez en cuando, quería gritar, todo se nublaba. Las caricias se apresuraban cada vez más... más...- Más... más, más... vamos, ngh... vamos.- su mente oscurecía mientras una de sus manos atraía a Matt para besarlo y succionar su lengua y sus labios a lo que la otra alcanzaba la parte lateral del muslo izquierdo del mismo y lo arañaba con fuerza. Ese dolor, ese dolor tan excitantemente insano, la punta de Matt tocando su próstata en movimientos certeros y extasiantes, cargados de lujuria._

_- Mello... Mello... Mello no-ah... no puedo m-más...- gimió Mail corriéndose finalmente dentro suyo, a lo que su propio semen se esparcía en su pecho y sus piernas ya sin más contención._

_**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**_

* * *

_Abrieron la puerta principal de Wammy's High y entraron silenciosamente rogando que el desorden de sus cabellos, sus prendas desalineadas y los rastros de sudor no se notaran. Mello traía un libro nuevo de anatomía entre sus manos, uno que por supuesto lo había comprado de antemano, mientras Matt simplemente guardaba sus llaves con esa actitud tan inocente e ingenua. Parecía sólo un niño, inocente, frágil, violable, sensual, que traía al mismo profesor de anatomía loco. _

_Mello se despidió de él, lamiendo su mejilla, logrando un profundo sonrojo y susurrando algo a su oído._

_- Give you fever, fever, yeah...-_

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah!**_

* * *

_LISTOOO! Sí, Holic es cruel y tiene la cara para pedirles reviews despues de esto. Gracias a todas las personas que me alentaron a hacer de este fic un double-shot! Espero que les haya gustadooo y si continúan con el apoyo ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Holic se golpee la cabeza de nuevo y le salga OTRA continuaciooon!_


End file.
